<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queensguard: Court of Fools by FictionWriterD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411727">Queensguard: Court of Fools</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD'>FictionWriterD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Assassin's Creed: Unity, France - Freeform, Gen, three musketeers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1789 and life in France is on the brink of collapse.  The poor suffer while the nobility live in excess.  Those in the aristocracy don't seem to care but a small faction led by the Queen of France's sister try to go out of their way to look after the people.  Knowing that it is the people that make a kingdom and not vice versa the Duchess and her personal guard known as the Queensguard try to weed out a conspiracy to wipe out a potential change in the power structure of society.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 1789</p><p>Palace de Versailles</p><p>12 miles south of Paris</p><p>The people of France were unhappy to say the least, with taxes rising higher over the cost of bread. Yet in the esteemed Palace of the French Royal Family in Versailles things were, for the most part, quiet and at worst trivial. The royal couple, dressed in their elegant robes and fashions, dined together in the dinning hall for lunch. A couple dozen other members of the aristocracy the royals tended to keep in their company. All of them lived priviledged lives and knew nothign of the drudgery the people lived in.</p><p>King Louis XVI, a little man with taste for decor, sat across from his beautiful if not aloof wife Marie. Save for the guards at the door they were alone.</p><p>Then the white gold lined doors opened and two hand maidens entered first, followed by a man dressed in a blue uniform reminese of a musketter's uniform from centuries before in a brighter time of France's history. The man had a thick white mustache and wrinkles on his face that did little to hide his advanced years yet he stood stoutly without a sign of physical weakness. He took off his wide brimmed white feathered hat and bowed to the royal couple before standing aside. "Youngest daughter of the King of Austria and sister to Her Majesty Marie Antionette, Duchess Anna Habsburg."</p><p>A young woman in a pastel pink and white dress (more flamboyant than anything the Queen could conjure up) stepped into the dinning hall flanked by two more of her guards. As soon as all of them were inside the doors were once again closed. The newly arrived woman bowed once to the royals, "Greetings, Your Majesties. Pardon my late arrival."</p><p>Marie stood up from her chair, "No need for apologies, sister, we are grateful for your decision to dine with us, no matter how late you are."</p><p>Louis refused to get up from his chair as he had a mouthful of meat and he didnt want to speak, as it would be deemed rude. He knew Marie would chastise him later for such a deed.</p><p>Taking a seat next to her sister, the Duchess asked her two remaining guards to stand behind her while the guard in blue took a seat next to her. Being the Captain of the Queensguard, Richter had the rigth to sit at the table per royal etiquette.</p><p>"Now that we are all here, what shall we speak about first?" asked the King. Normally he would begin the conversation about his own frivolous activities such as his most recent hunting expeditions or how his hobby of locksmithing went. Not tonight, however, as he was more interested in hearing what others had to say. He was also hungry.</p><p>Marie had no trouble speaking for her husband, and for anyone else on their behalf. Seh loved being the center of attention and always took the chance to play center stage. "So, what news from Paris? Did you find anything interesting to note about?"</p><p>The Queen spoke to her younger sister with a degree of playfulness not seen by anyone other than her own children.</p><p>Yet her sister's expression upon being asked that question was one of sterness, like she didnt want to answer. Looking down at the feast of meats and breads, not to mention sweets from outside of france itself, made her feel disgusted. "The people are restless, and...from what I am seeing, they starve while we dine on all this."</p><p>Things had taken a depressing turn, and yet it was the Queen who tried to right the course.</p><p>"They starve?" Seh looked at her husband, "Surely you can do something about that?"</p><p>"The Ministry of Internal Vices is supposed to handle all of the tedious work. I merely enacted it," answered the king before putting his fork down. He had been busy with foreign affairs as well as being told on a daily-no, hourly basis, of the growing unrest a dozen miles away in Paris. Yet words was the only way he knew of the unrest growing there. He had refused to go himself, feeling safer with his four hundred personal guards and wanting to stay with his family. Neither did Marie wish to leave the Palace for the same reasons.</p><p>And so Anna had decided to go. Not just because she wanted to, but also because the feeling of disgust in the capital towards the royals was extremely hot. No doubt being at that temperature the level of danger towards them would be high. Despite being a sister of the Queen she was seen as more of a foreigner as no one knew much about her. Thus the chance of harm befalling her was much lower.</p><p>"Let them starve," said one noble on the King's side of the table. "They have offices that handle the situations they find themselves in. They are not our problem and should not be that of His Majesty's either."</p><p>A lot of clamoring and agreement went through the room. No one spoke negatively of the royals when in their presence. To do so would be a disgrace to the hosts of the palace.</p><p>"If a king is not meant to look after his people, especially when they cannot to their best abilities, how can he be a king?" asked the Duchess.</p><p>Many of the nobles, especially Louis, gave her a look of utter confusion. Hearing such sympathy from someone of her stature was not unheard of but being so willing to speak freely about it was rather shocking.</p><p>Well, to everyone except Marie, who rolled her eyes at her sister before placing her hand on her shoulder. "Sweet little Anna, worrying about everyone else but herself."</p><p>Anna looked at her sister's heavily powdered hand with disgust. That was without hesitation but it lasted only for a moment.</p><p>"Priviledge is for only those who are given it. Those who are born in the dirt will never go beyond their place. They merely must keep their heads down and live their lives. That's the order of things," said the Queen, who now proved how different she was from her young sibling.</p><p>Anna was unable to find the words to challenge her sister. All Marie ever knew was of how to value the pretty things in life, but lacked basic compassion for most things. So she remained quiet and sat back in her chair.</p><p>The noble who sat across from her was finishing up a mouthful of potatoes when he decided to take notice of a different subject. Particularly the two soldiers standing against the wall behind the Duchess.</p><p>"Besides, your guards must find it troublesome to follow you into the filth those peasants live in, right?"</p><p>All eyes swiftly turned to the two guards behind the Duchess. Both were dressed similarly to Richter though slight differences were noticed to tell them apart. One was dressed in deep red while the other was in a light shade of green. The one in green was taller than the other and dressed more elegantly with dark auburn hair tied in a long braid behind the head. The green uniform was tight on the chest and was almost form fitting. The one in red was a bit more disheveled, no doubt looked upon with disdain for not dressing his best in the midst of the royal family.</p><p>Though both were addressed, neither gave an answer to the noble's question.</p><p>Not until their Duchess asked them to answer. "You may answer."</p><p>The one in red spoke first, "With all due respect, I will not answer."</p><p>The soldier in green turned slightly, fully expectign an answer like that but at the same time couldn't believe he actually said anything.</p><p>The noble who had requested the answer had his mouth agape for a moment.</p><p>"And I will not push you for one, Juste. Merci," said the Duchess, her tone sympathetic to her guard. She knew that he was born in Paris and knew full well he grew up in such filth. How he became a member of the Queensguard was nothing short of a story of hard work and sacrifice. It was a secret known only to his colleagues and the Duchess herself that he hated the aristocracy for his treatment in his younger years. Still, his respect for the Duchess was the only reason he kept his anger in check.</p><p>Mostly.</p><p>Juste stepped back to his post with a respectful bow to his Duchess.</p><p>The noble asked the other guard, "And you, monsieur?"</p><p>Raising their chin the guard answered in a surprising way. "As Emerald Guard of the Queensguard, I go where my Duchess goes without complaint."</p><p>The tone in which the guard answered surprised everyone. It was young but very feminine.</p><p>The one noble lost his senses, "You're a woman?"</p><p>"Is there somethign wrong with that?" Anna could not hold back her smile. Cerise, with her long braided hair, slender face and light pink lips, was often mistaken for a man because of her dress only. However if one were to look deeper they would obviously see a woman. It happened so often that it was almost a recurring gag, but Cerise was used to it by now. "Trust me, her skill with a blade is only one of the reasons she is my guard. She is quite good at taking others off guard, as you just found out."</p><p>"I...well..." the noble set his form down and took a drink of wine.</p><p>The conversation ended right then and there, and Cerise returned to her post with a respectful bow to the table.</p><p>Yet another man from the same side of the table, a man in a bushel and appearing to be a younger boble also found himself smirking at the circus that had unfolded before him. "Still, those peasants wish to right how they believe we have wronged them. That alone is enough to warrant worry, Your Majesties."</p><p>"How can that be so, Monsieur Delacroix? They know nothing of how the world works," said a female noble down the table.</p><p>"A crowd of angry citizens with an uncontrollable fire can quickly get out of control unless it is snuffed out just as fast," said the gentleman in response.</p><p>Maxime Delacroix was a young noble who had recently inherited his family estate from his deceased father. Not even thirty, he was bright and knowledgable. Not only that, it was known he was into those authors who supported something called enlightenment. A dangerous but also curious idea where rules don't apply. Out of curiosity the nobility read on this but they don't believe it.</p><p>After all, why change the order of things when there is nothing wrong with them to begin with?</p><p>"The Estates General...or whatever the citizens call it, has called for a number of changes," said Anna, bringing herself back into the conversation. "I think we should listen to what they have to say."</p><p>Marie rolled her eyes again, "Non, sister. I am tired of this topic." Setting her napkin down on the table Marie excused herself from the table and left the room. She was followed by her servants. Also behind her was her sister and her guards, who more than happy to leave the room.</p><p>Once they were out of the dinning room Anna asked Richter to remain behind while she went to speak with her sister alone. The older man complied with a bow before turning to his younger subordinates.</p><p>"I think that exchange would have gone much better," said Richter, his tone made it hard to tell how upset he was with Juste and Cerise.</p><p>"I trained with the Guard to hone my sword skills, monsieur. Etiquette is not what I excel at," answer Juste, not ashamed of his words earlier.</p><p>"Yet as disciplined as you are with a sword you could use some in formal matters," said Cerise, not hiding her dislike of Juste's temperament. Though a woman she was more of a tomboy when in uniform.</p><p>Juste sneered at her, unable to find the appropriate words to use in this moment.</p><p>Richter cleared his throat, "Be that as it may we have other matters to deal with. Turns out we are to patrol Paris and bring back any information pertaining to the situation there. The Duchess demands it, even if her sister wants nothing to do with it."</p><p>Cerise and Juste exchanged a glance that told them their disputed words were a distant memory.</p><p>It was time to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The line of carriages traveled on the road leading from Versailles into Paris.  Under orders from the Duchess herself the Queensguard was sent to Paris, but as far as Juste knew they weren't given a reason why.  </p><p>Sending in three soldiers for a mission of great import?  Where could one not wonder what was going on?</p><p>As the carriages went through the streets of the city the horses eventually came to a stop.  Curious Juste slid the window over to look where they stopped.  The face of the building he saw he immediately recognized.  "The Pantheon."</p><p>A district in the southern part of the great city, the Pantheon had been constructed from 1755 and had finished the same year Juste had been born in 1780.  It was the longest standing structure of the late King Louis XV and served as the tallest point in the left flank of Paris.  Juste had only ever seen the building from the outskirts of the city but being up close to it reminded him of how magnificent the building was.</p><p>Still, he had to ask, why had the carriage stopped?</p><p>Without waiting for someone to open the door for him he stepped out and was immediately greeted by the lovely face of Cerise and the stern face of his superior Richter.</p><p>"I see you couldn't wait a second for me to retrieve you," said the older man.</p><p>Juste ignored his pestering of his impatience and after putting his wide brimmed hat on his head he asked the obvious.  "My apologies monsieur, but why are we here?  I thought we were going deeper into the city?"</p><p>Richter didn't answer.  He didn't have to as Cerise pointed down the road.  The roads going further into the city were blocked with rioting peasants and various platforms where orators spoke to those that would listen.  There didn't seem to be any guards around, that fact alone bothered Juste.  The lack of loyal soldiers meant chaos could ensue at any moment a bullet was sent flying.</p><p>"Monsieur, what are we doing here, exactly?" said Cerise, putting her hand on the hilt of the saber on her right hip.</p><p>The older man motioned for the two younger sword wielders to follow him down the road.  The roads were clogged in every direction further into the city, thus carriages would be useless from this point further.  He would explain the situation to his proteges as they went.</p><p>"While His Majesty the King has asked the Duchess to not interfere in the affairs of Paris, our lady has seen it from a different view.  Hence she has chosen to ignore him," said the older man as they stopped in front of a bread shop, its windows and door smashed in.  It had been ransacked in the search for bread in the preceding days and was left bare by angry and hungry citizens.  "The situation in the city has the Duchess worried."</p><p>Cerise and Juste looked around at their surroundings.  People everywhere, many of them looking angry as they passed.  No doubt the three soldiers and their prim uniforms and air of elegance gave their association with the aristocracy away.  Still, they went on down the road towards the Luxembourg district, specifically to a building know to all of Paris as the Club des Jacobins.  Here, it was widely known, was where disheartened citizens who were strongly dissatisfied with the nobility gathered to write and speak about their grievances.</p><p>"Couldn't we just arrest the ones that are causing the unrest?"  asked Cerise.</p><p>The thought was quite simple.  It'd be pretty easy, too.  Just gather two dozen soldiers and carts and round them up before they cause an uprising.</p><p>Yet, it was also naive.</p><p>Juste chuckled, "Think that would work?  The people would just find others to lead them in their stead, and the trouble would start all over again."</p><p>Cerise was born a noble and thus did not understand the way people below her tended to think.  Luckily Juste balanced her with his own upbringing.  It made Richter's job of explaining their mission easier.<br/>"We can't arrest them all, but there is one we need to find and interrogate.  A man by the name of Archibald Dupree."</p><p>Cerise had heard many names before in her life, both French and not, but when she heard that name she couldn't help but snicker.  "That is such a dumb sounding name for a man, no?"</p><p>Richter removed his hat and ran a hand back through his silk white hair which was combed back.  "Supposedly he arrived in Paris days ago and has been supplying papers to the National Assembly.  One of our insiders suspects he may be from Britain, an outsider looking to exploit the chaos in the nation.  We must find out for sure."</p><p>Casually looking around Juste took a few steps away, a feeling of familiarity came over him.  He had grown up in poverty in Paris, and being in such a place reminded him of those bitter days.</p><p>"--so I want you two to go to the place and see if Monsieur Dupree is home.  If he is, calmly bring him here so I may ask him personally," said Richter.  Juste had only caught the last of his order but luckily Cerise had heard him loud and clear. She would fill him in on what he missed later. </p><p>"We shall do so, monsieur," said the young woman before nodded at Juste.  He nodded once, though he had failed to hear what she already knew.</p><p>Richter let them go and went to speak with the royal soldiers in the area.  Cerise walked side by side with Juste as they went down the road further north into a district known as the Latin Quarter.  Here it was still cluttered with people but it wasn't as boiling with activist activity.  Still in their bright colored uniforms and wide hats reminiscent of the musketeers of ages past they still got many curious looks from passerby.</p><p>They ignored them as they came into an intersection where various shops were in full swing business for the day.  Shoe makers, flower peddlers, and newspaper vendors lined the streets on either side.  Still the two guards came to a halt at a small tavern.  As much as they would like a cheap drink they had work to do.</p><p>Juste removed his hat, and got down to business.  "So, what does the old man want us to do?"</p><p>"Monsieur Dupree supposedly has a work place somewhere in this district.  We're to find him and peacefully apprehend him."  Cerise removed her own hat.  Though the hats helped with the searing summer heat, it ultimately did little because of the leather and wool uniforms they wore made it worse.  Still, they had to push aside their problems with the weather to do their mission.</p><p>The tasked they had been handed sounded simple enough.  "And where could this rat be hiding?"</p><p>"Supposedly he owns a boutique in this district, but the only problem is that his name cannot be found on the front door.  So that means we have to inspect each one of them until we find him."</p><p>Juste rolled his eyes, "Sounds tedious--"</p><p>"But it needs to be done, so we can put the Duchess' mind at ease."</p><p>"Is that all you care about?  Pleasing the woman we work for?"</p><p>"Unlike you I was brought under her tutelage at a young age.  Her priorities are mine as well.  How you cannot accept that is beyond me," said Cerise, bringing to light part of her own upbringing.  Juste had only known the woman for a short while but he always thought of her as haughty and a bit high strung, with a touch of naivety when it came to peasant issues.  It made her hard to be around at times.</p><p>"I guess it's because I was born, as well as grew up, in poverty and regarded my personal opinions highly," answered Juste.  “When on the streets and you live like a rat you have little luxury in choice.”<br/>The two were in full on danger of going into another one of their ideological arguments, even though both knew they had not the time for such a thing.  Both were equally stubborn despite being born at opposite ends of the social totem pole.</p><p>“I apologize, Juste,” said Cerise, feeling like she had gone too far with her words.</p><p>He shook his head to stop her from going further.  He could be apologized a million times in his lifetime but it wouldn't be enough.  “It is in the past.  I don't want that life again.”</p><p>The woman exhaled slowly, thinking of her own upbringing in comparison to her companion's.  She grew up in privilege but had desired to go against norm and be a soldier.  She wasn't a fan of powdering her nose, so to speak, and wanted more out of life than be confined to a noble's court.</p><p>“I know how you feel.”</p><p>He looked around at the folks around him, “Now multiply that by ten and you have the majority of Paris—no, most of France in the same situation.  Most are so miserable they do not know anything in life worth living for.  I pity them, at least I found my calling and it brought me up from the drudgery.”</p><p>Feeling the mood go down faster than the temperature Cerise decided down a road and told her companion of her intentions.  I will search down this way.  May as well as the citizens for if they have heard anything.”</p><p>As for Juste, he decided down another path towards a square, “Then I will go this way.”</p><p>Wanting to move on from their conversation, the two went their separate ways to begin their mission.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Duchess' Woes; the Flower Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author's Note:  How's the story thus far?  Feedback good or bad is appreciated!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With her guards away Anna had decided to spend the day trying to persuade her sister to help with the situation brewing in Paris. Yet Marie proved to be as distant to the problems to her people as Versailles was in distance to the capital city.</p><p>This was evident that Marie had decided to walk the Versailles gardens with her children and maidservants to speak about anything else, and that she was to do it without being disturbed. They wanted to enjoy the warm morning summer air and sunlight and were not to be interrupted.</p><p>So the Duchess' hands were tied and she was struggling to find restraint. Without her own servants to speak her mind to she mindlessly walked the palace, every once in a while she would look out one of the countless windows to see her sister and her entourage walking like there was nothing wrong.</p><p>Seeing her sister not give a damn about her country would be angering the Duchess had she not found it so tragic.</p><p>"The people make a monarchy strong. Treat them well and they will do the same in return. How can she not see that?"</p><p>She sighed loudly that a nearby guard asked if she needed anything. She politely turned him away and he went back to his post before moving on.</p><p>She remained in place long enough for another servant to approach her. Not just any servant she found, but one of the King's personal entourage, and it seemed he was to deliver a message to the Duchess.</p><p>"My lady, His Majesty requests your audience in the dining room at your convenience."</p><p>She quietly wondered. What would Louis want to speak about with me?</p><p>She nodded once, saying she would be there momentarily. The servant walked off. With one last look out the window and a moment of sad contemplation, Anna made her way to her brother-in-law.</p><p>Turns out the palace's fine dining room was emptier than it had been last night. Besides the guards manning the doors and two servants waiting in the background, the King of France was the only one sitting at the table, dressed in simple light blue and white. Anna approached his side of the table and curtsied before sitting down on the opposite side of the table. Louis looked like he was in the midst of eating his breakfast. Fine ham and other meats along with a thick loaf of bread and a clump of butter, all on silver plates.</p><p>"Thank you for joining me, Anna. I'm glad we could speak privately," said the King, sounding humble.</p><p>"Why did you to see me, Your Majesty? Especially without the Queen being present?"</p><p>The lack of the Queen's presence was indeed odd tot he Duchess, but Louis had a perfect and surprising response to her inquiry. "Because what we are going to speak about doesn't concern. At least, in her mind she wouldn't want to be here."</p><p>"And what would that be?"</p><p>Leaning forward, Louis let out an exhale that seemed to be borne out of severe pressure, like he had been contemplating something that weighed heavily on his shoulders. "It is about last night during our dinner."</p><p>Anna lowered her chin, "Then I must apologize for getting involved in your kingdom's affairs. As the Duchess of Austria it is not my place to interfere with your problems-"</p><p>He interrupted her. "On the contrary, that is exactly what I wanted to speak about. Your own concerns about the people hit a nerve in my begin that-if I may-I want to solve."</p><p>This wasn't what the Duchess had been expected. She had fully thought she would be reprimanded for her behavior last night, not to elaborate upon it.</p><p>The King continued, "Truth is, the matters of the people are beyond my ability to solve all on my own. I have no understanding of their troubles and the Queen...my wife, has no interest in them at all. Yet I know my weaknesses and need someone who I can trust to help me along."</p><p>"Surely you have advisors that help with that?"</p><p>"That is the main issue. They tend to be extreme and pressure me into giving into their demands. I want to be equal in all terms to all the citizens. To the nobility, to the clergy, down to the poorest street urchin. The people hunger while we..." he looked at his own breakfast, a meal anyone outside the palace would kill for, with supreme disgust. "But how can I do help them when I am so feeble that my own wishes are washed away by the tide of pettiness?"</p><p>To hear the King's words, and notice the truthfulness behind them, touched the Duchess. If this was an act she would have noticed it but she did not feel anything false in his words.</p><p>The King sighed, "I try and try but nothing comes of my efforts." He looked the Duchess in the eyes almost if he was pleading. "I want to get this country on its feet again, but not by the tip of a bayonet. No need for a revolt, just diplomacy. If I can find a way to avoid a revolt or a revolution, I would rather die than let chaos engulf France. Will you help me in this endeavor?"</p><p>For the first time since her stay at Versailles began the Duchess felt she had finally succeeded in something. Yet she was pleasantly surprised that the King himself was the one to acknowledge his own problems and desire to help the citizens. Anna extended her hands and held onto her brother-in-law's. "I will do this, Louis. We can help France."</p><p>Then the King whispered, and spoke in Austrian so the servants couldn't understand them. "But let's not tell anyone else in the nobility. We cannot trust them to help us. At least not until we are sure they are on our side."</p><p>Anna's mouth was slightly agape. "Not even the Queen?"</p><p>Louis slowly shook his head, "I will lead her along by acting like I do not care. Should she get involved she will surely cause a stir and ruin my plans."</p><p>Anna laughed, "Play the Queen like she was in a play. Forgive me but I did not think Your Majesty was such a gifted actor."</p><p>The King chuckled, "With great practice, I assure you it can be done."</p><p>The mood at the palace was now brighter than the summer sun.</p><p> </p><p>After the fiery conversation with Cerise, Juste stomped off to do his mission. A mission he didn't understand had to be completed. What would taking down one aristocrat mean in the crisis that was bound to unfold in the country anyway?</p><p>And so he stomped onward, stopping at an intersection where the districts of Luxembourg, Sorbonne, and the Pantheon met. More citizens were gathering in this area. Either to sell their wares or to see what the crowd was protesting about. Juste heard something about bread shortages as well as a man preaching about how the nobility has mistreated the masses and that they should pay. It was spoken with such fervor that even Juste had to stop and listen for a moment before moving on.</p><p>Eventually he came to rest on a stone bench near a tree. Setting his swords next to him the young man looked ahead and saw two children playing nearby. They were smiling happily and without a care as the world around them was turning to chaos. Personally he was reminded of more innocent times of his youth. Well, innocent was hardly the word to describe the days of his searching through the dirt and grime looking for his next meal. He had friends back then, but they didn't last long as hunger got them before their teenage years.</p><p>Juste shook his head to rid himself of almost coming to tears over remembering the losses he had endured. The children of Paris were just like him when he was at their age, maybe even worse as talk of revolt was spreading through behind the scenes of the kingdom. Yet they carried on seemingly without a worry while the world fell apart around them.</p><p>Wish I was like that, thought Juste before he stood up.</p><p>He turned to see a an unusual sight. A small flower cart with four flower filled baskets of many colors was nearby, and near it was a girl in a dirtied red dress that was tattered at the skirts. She wore no bodice but her hair was tied with a rather fanciful pink ribbon that went down her back in a tail. She held a small basket in her arm as she offered the flowers to anyone who passed. Some who went by paid, others didn't, and yet there were some who completely ignored her. Yet still she went on smiling, a smile which Juste found rather bright considering how filthy she was.</p><p>As he walked by all he had been planning was to give a smile and move on. Yet what he hadn't counted on was that as he passed her, she quickly got back in front of him. She held up a little white lily to the guard, "Care for one?"</p><p>Her voice was sweet to the man's ears. Not to mention young. She couldn't have been older than sixteen, just beginning to blossom into a woman.</p><p>Seeing no harm in it, Juste caved in. "How much?"</p><p>Her hands were slightly dirtied, showing evidence of having gathered her flowers not too long before yet the petals of the lily were pure white. The girl was about to answer, but then she slightly tilted her head while looking at Juste's face. Her expression changed to one of confusion.</p><p>This in turn caused the guard to be a bit puzzled himself. "Something wrong mademoiselle?"</p><p>"Hmm..." her expression returned to normal as she placed the lily on his left breast pocket. "There. You can have this one."</p><p>He smiled appreciatively but was still a bit confused. "Why? Don't you need to sell them?"</p><p>She blinked twice, revealing emerald green eyes that shined in the sun.  "There's nothing wrong with a gift every now and then is there?"</p><p>A gift? Juste personally didn't think so but in times like this one couldn't just give away what you needed to put bread on the table. That and it was just out of the ordinary. "It's just out of nowhere, that's all."</p><p>"Besides, you looked like you could use a flower. To brighten your day, I mean," she said.</p><p>He shook his head, feigning ignorance. "I don't know of what you speak."</p><p>She didn't buy him. "You looked sad. So, there's a lily to make you feel better."</p><p>Juste brought a hand to the flower. At first he intended to give it back to her but thought twice about it. Not very often he would receive such simple luxuries. Might as well keep it, he concluded. "Very well then. Merci.</p><p>"Just remember: things always get better in the end."</p><p>"Are you a philosopher or a flower girl?"</p><p>"Maybe a bit of both," she giggled before walking over to her flower cart. Seems she was going to move on with her trade to another part of the district. She turned back to Juste and smiled lightly. "I'm Noemi. I hope we see each other again."</p><p>Nodding once, Juste returned her greeting with one of his own. "Juste, of the Queensguard."</p><p>She waved farewell before turning and began pushing her cart down the way he had just come from.</p><p>Taking a deep breath Juste felt positive energy enter his being. Looks like this encounter was just what he needed to feel better about himself.</p><p>But now, it was time to get to work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>